Amor prohibido
by AmanthaB
Summary: [Kagami/Kiyoshi] Es un amor prohibido, porque ambos tienen otra pareja... pero no les importa.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Prohibido.**  
 _A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : minutitos.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Kagami Taiga/Kiyoshi Teppei, Kuroko Tetsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi.  
 **Advertencias** : AU (o semi). Yaoi. Infidelidad (?). _Mención Kagami/Kuroko y Murasakibara/Kiyoshi._

* * *

 **Parte I.**

No es sencillo, ni nunca lo será. Porque enamorarse de alguien que tiene pareja siempre es difícil, especialmente en su caso. Siendo el hombre que es, no es fácil sobreponerse a la idea de que le está _quitando_ el novio a alguien. Y lo sabe. Pero incluso así, incluso sabiendo eso, no logra acallar el " _Te quiero_ " que mantiene en sus labios. Oculto, silencioso... secreto.  
Porque sus sentimientos deben permanecer ocultos.

A pesar de esto, no es capaz de hacerlo, y puede notarlo en el preciso momento en el cual el hombre que ocupa todos sus pensamientos le saluda y... probablemente queriéndolo (¿o no?) dos palabras únicas abandonan su frase. Las únicas dos palabras que siempre están en su cabeza cuando lo tiene enfrente.  
— Te quiero.

No hace caso a su rostro sorprendido, tampoco al hecho de que más allá está _su_ propio novio mirándolo, solo es capaz de ver los ojos de Kagami Taiga abiertos con impresión. Y él, Kiyoshi Teppei, está seguro de que puede verse a sí mismo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Porque lo ha dicho. La verdad ha abandonado sus labios.  
 _Te quiero, Kagami-kun._

* * *

Amo esta pareja, no sé por qué. ¡Espero que disfrutasen la lectura!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Prohibido.**  
 _A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : minutitos.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Kagami Taiga/Kiyoshi Teppei, Kuroko Tetsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi.  
 **Advertencias** : AU (o semi). Yaoi. Infidelidad (?). _Mención Kagami/Kuroko y Murasakibara/Kiyoshi._

* * *

 **Parte II.**

A Kiyoshi Teppei no le sorprende ver una cabellera celeste en la entrada de su salón, tampoco se sorprende de que el chico se haga notar únicamente para hablar con él, de hecho directamente no le sorprende que esté ahí ni siquiera aunque el joven en ese momento tenga todas las razones necesarias para detestarlo. Porque Teppei no es un imbécil. Sabe que todos los rumores que se han esparcido en la escuela tienen que haberle generado una mala impresión. Aunque no están equivocados.

 _— Hey, ahí está.  
— El roba-novios.  
— Sí, escuché que le quitó el novio a aquel chico. Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. _

Teppei no se esfuerza por hacer malas caras a los comentarios que hay a su alrededor, porque en realidad tienen razón. Teppei lo ha hecho, le ha quitado el novio a Kuroko, y no se siente mal por ello. Porque Kagami lo ha aceptado luego de que le dijese que lo quería, le ha dicho que le da una oportunidad. Kagami no ha pensado en Kuroko. Y Kiyoshi no está dispuesto a pensar en él tampoco. ¿Egoísta? Sí. Pero está perfectamente bien con ello. No le importa ser egoísta.  
Solo si es egoísta por Kagami.

— Te odio.  
Kiyoshi observa a Kuroko, quien le observa con una expresión enojada, tan diferente a su expresión normal (o a su falta de expresión normal). No le sorprende, no le afectan sus palabras, porque lo sabe. Sabe que Kuroko le odia. Y aunque quiere, de verdad lo quiere, que Kuroko no lo odie sabe que es improbable e imposible. Le ha quitado el novio. Suspira. Kuroko le observa y pasa un rato hasta que se retira. Kiyoshi siente unos brazos en su cintura y sabe quién es sin voltear. Kagami no se veía afectado por la situación. A pesar de que Kiyoshi podía jurar que realmente estaba afectado por todo.  
O eso se suponía debía ocurrir. 

Pero con Kagami no se sabe. Porque si él mismo no se siente culpable por haber causado un daño colateral a su propio novio no cree que Kagami sienta algo. Suelta un leve suspiro al sentir como Kagami pone sus labios en su cuello, entrecerrando sus ojos para sentirlo con más fuerza. Sabe que Kuroko los mira con odio desde algún lugar, así mismo como Murasakibara Atsushi debe estar viendo a Kagami. Kiyoshi sí se siente culpable por él, por su antiguo novio, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Ha hablado antes con Murasakibara, diciéndole sus sentimientos por Kagami. Aunque no quita que siente que le está dañando, pero pese a todo... no puede evitarlo. Porque a quien quiere, es a Kagami.

* * *

¡Espero que disfrutasen la lectura!


End file.
